Recognizing, Batgirl B021
by BrittJ101
Summary: Batgirl begins. Barbara Gordon has always wanted to do criminal justice, she has her dad to thank for that, but suddenly she's given a chance of a lifetime. Will she and can she take it? Rated T cause I'm super paranoid, it is a very clean story.
1. The Test

**Hello readers! This is my first YJ story ever so bear with me. I originally just wrote Disney show stories but I like superhero shows way better. I've just never been confident enough to post one. My favorite superhero EVER is Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) and I would absolutely LOVE if they brought her on the show. I did most of my Batgirl research on Wikipedia and the tv show "The Batman". In "The Batman" Batgirl actually appears a season or two before Robin (Dick Grayson version) but obviously that's not the case in YJ. So yeah this story is a Batgirl story. I hope you like it and would love it if you would review! Thanks so much! ~Britt**

**p.s. sorry its so short! it looked so much longer on my Ipod.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Please say today is the day! I've wanted this for years, I have to get this. I walk over to the mirror and brush my red hair. I wonder if Batman will have me cut my hair for 'function'. I sure hope not. My dad knocks on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I call. My dad walks in with his full police gear on.

"Hey Barbara. So you're coming home straight after school today, correct?" he asks, well more of states with a cocked eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could go over to a friend's after school actually." I say slowly. My dad, being the commissioner and all, is a wee bit overprotective.

"Who's house? Is it that Richard kid?"

"Yes actually. We're just going to do homework and have cookies. Like we do practically every day." I say, a bit annoyed with my dad's constant questioning.

"Alright honey, but make sure you get a ride home."

"'Course dad." after that riveting, exciting conversation, we head off to school. My dad drops me off with the usual "love you have a good day be safe" stuff. I run over to my friend Dick Grayson, who as usual, has a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Did you freak out that poor Artemis girl again? You do know that eventually she'll figure out... You know..." I say.

"No, of course not. I value my identity more than anything Babs. I was just thinking about my friend Wally, who right now is probably just waking up and realizing he's late for school." he answers. At my confused expression he says: "We had a late night mission last night."

"If he went to Gotham Academy he would be expelled the first time he was late. Not the fifth." I say shaking my head.

"So, you meeting the Bats today?" Dick asks. I still couldn't get over the fact that calm, collected and proper Dick could really be Batman's protégé. Apparently his friend Wally was a hero as well. He wouldn't say which one, just that he was. I know everyone is wondering why in the world Robin told someone his secret identity but let me just say that I found out on my own. I followed him one time when he was fighting crime and told him the next day my suspicions. He could tell I wasn't convinced with his various excuses so he just confirmed by hunch. He then asked Batman about possibly enlisting me. One, to ensure his identity would be safe, and two, because I am at an Olympic level in gymnastics. I obviously can't go yet (I'm only fourteen) but I am still quite a bit better than many Olympians (or so I've been told.). After a lot of convincing Batman agreed to, in Dick's words, "audition me" for a possible part-time "job".

"Yeah, but my dad thinks me and you are studying and eating cookies."

"Well, technically you are studying. Just from the Batman instead of books. And we'll probably eat cookies anyway." Dick responds.

"Good point. Do you think Batman will want me on your team thing?" I ask.

"What team?" he asks nervously.

"Uh, you and Batman, and I'm guessing Alfred's in on it too." I respond.

"Oh yeah, that team." he says.

"Is there another team you work for?"

"No, of course not."

"You are a really strange human being, Dick Grayson."

"Same with you, Barbara Gordon."

**LATER ON A DESERTED ROOFTOP.**

"Jeez, Di- I mean Robin. This sure is high up." I say, slightly nervous.

"Not really. It's only two stories." he answers, unconcerned. I don't see how he's not out of breath. We just grappled up here, which for me was a very frightening experience. Stop it Barbara! I tell myself. You have to be totally unafraid.

Batman arrives. I'm not exactly sure when, because one minute I'm just standing there and the next he's right behind me. Freaky.

"Miss Gordon. Nice to see you came." he says in a low, scratchy voice. I'm not really sure if he's serious about that because he doesn't sound pleased at all.

"Um... Thanks." I respond, adjusting the ski mask that Robin insisted I wear.

"First. I already know how you figured out who Robin is but I do not intend you find out who I am. Second, I gave Robin a list of questions to ask you and then I want you to show me if you really are as good at Robin says you are." he says, narrowing his eyes. Robin looks a little surprised that Batman actually talked so much to a stranger. Batman gives him a look and then he starts reading from a piece of paper.

"Why do you want to be a "hero"?"

"I've always been interested in criminal justice but have never had the chance to study it." I say, hoping I didn't just make a fool of myself in front of Batman.

"Uh Batman, that's the only question." Robin remarks, confused.

"I know that." Batman responds.

I take it that this my cue to do my gymnastics. I back handspring five times and do a flip onto the chimney of the roof. No response from Batman. Dick told me not to expect much, apparently Batman's an emotionless person. I do a few more gymnastic feats but don't really feel like a gymnast is what Batman's looking for. He's looking for a crime fighter. He points to a laundry line that is stretched between the two roofs.

"Walk across." he says. I swallow hard. I've never done something so dangerous. But I have to. This is my chance to be what I've always wanted to be. Not an Olympian, a masked vigilante. I walk over to the edge of the roof. Take a deep breath, and start. I'm surprised at how easy it is. I feel like I'm on the balance beam at the gym. I do stumble a few times (hello people, this is a line of rope!) but get to the other end safely (I even flip onto the roof just for good measure.). I walk back across, this time more confident, and look at the Batman for further instructions.

"Robin, spar with Ms. Gordon." Batman says. Robin looks a bit hesitant but does as requested. He knows way more ways to punch someone than I do (but thankfully never actually makes more contact that a light tap.) but I'm quick and dodge most of them and even kick his feet out from under him. After we're both thoroughly tired Batman tells us to stop. Suddenly both him and Robin run over to the edge of the roof. I follow. They are looking down at a few men carrying a rather large crate out of the building we're on top of.

"Those three are planning to use the chemicals in that crate to poison Gotham Lake. Ms. Gordon, go take them out." Batman says quietly.

"What? But they're probably armed." I say, frightened.

"You can do it Babs, there's only three." Robin says, smiling encouragingly.

"Well if I die it's your fault" I say, right before I jump off the building onto one of the men. The rest of them look startled but quickly regain their composure. I jump and do a split kick to knock the guns out of their hands and then kick one in the head and punch the other. The one I kicked apparently has a really concussion-prone head, because he is out cold. The other was shaken but wouldn't give up that easily. I start doing an all-out fist fight with him (I'm not quite sure where I learned all this stuff, but assumed it was from watching superhero movies on Saturday nights with my father.). He almost won many times but eventually he realized it was a lost cause and ran off. I started to chase him when. Robin laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Babs, the Bats has got that one covered. Help me handcuff these two."

"Did I do okay?" I ask.

"Really good actually, but Babs, do you really want to do this type of stuff? I don't want you getting hurt. You're one of my best friends ever and I don't want to be the reason you possibly die." Robin says quietly.

"I've never been more sure in my life Robin. When I was taking those dudes down, something in me just clicked. I've always wanted to be a part of the justice system, but I didn't know how until this night. Besides, Batman might not even want me. Right?"

"I don't know. He seemed pretty impressed, I mean, as impressed as Batman actually gets."

"I'm guessing that's not a lot."

"Not really, but hey, it's something. He said he'll sleep on it, assuming he has time to sleep tonight, and he'll get back to you."

"Great now I just have to wait."

**So that's it for this chapter. I do think I made Batman talk a little much, but I'm used to him in "The Batman" and he seems to talk a bit more in that. Yes, Barbara may join the team, depending on whether Batman even takes her on and if he does, if he thinks she's ready and if the team accepts her. Thanks Again!**


	2. Chickadee? Uh, No

**Yay! New chapter! Sorry, but I'm incredibly enthusiastic about my writer's block being gone! I'd like to thank my sister Alex Skywalker for being so supportive of me and I'd also like to thank Ceci for writing the first review. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Thanks y'all! ~Britt**

**BARBARA'S POV**

Me and my dad are sitting at the dinner table a day after my "test" when I get a call.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Babs, it's Dick." Says an incredibly happy voice.

"How are you?"

"You wanna know how you did but don't want to seem like you are excited and that it's all you've been thinking about for the past day. Am I right?" he says

"Urg! Just 'cause I'm polite and don't freak out when you call and ask right away but instead try to make pleasant small talk doesn't mean I'm denying I'm excited." I respond, rather fed up with Dick's ability to read my mind.

"Okay, no need to strangle me over the phone. The Bats said you did really well. He was surprised you could actually take out those big dudes with the chemicals."

"If he thought I couldn't do it then why did he ask me to?" I say dryly.

"Well, he figured you could take out at least on and if you failed he could just come and help you."

"I only did two. Did he get the last one?" I ask careful about my wording around my dad. Batman doesn't want him to know. "So did I get in?"

"YES! Finally I can hang out in the Batcave with someone who isn't over twenty-five!"

"That's what you're excited about?" I say trying to sound annoyed.

"That and... Oh yeah, you get to live your dream."

"Thank you for remembering that this benefits someone other than you. I have a costume I just need-"

"I know, a mask. Well you better go finish dinner."

"How did you know I was eating dinner?"

"You always eat at five-thirty sharp. You told me, remember?" That comment makes me feel stupid.

"Oh yeah. Jeez, you have a good memory." I say, trying to

"I have to." and with that he hung up.

"What was that about honey?" my dad asks.

"School stuff." I say, shrugging it off.

"Okay sweetie. I'm glad you're so interested in school.

**AT THE BATCAVE**

**ROBIN'S POV**

I'm all excited about Babs joining the Bat team and all but I am a little worried for her. I mean, she can obviously handle herself really well and it's not because she's a girl or anything (Black Canary's a perfect example of girls kicking butt.) but I don't want her to get hurt or killed. I've nearly been killed quite a few times and injured countless others and I've been a sidekick for four years. Now yes Bruce does takes precautions regarding my safety. He's Batman after all. A.K.A. About-the-most-paranoid-guy-ever-man. We don't have pipes that connect to the city water supply. Our pipes connect to our own well in our backyard (which is fed from a thoroughly checked and tested spring.). It's a little ridiculous. Bruce always says:

"What would happen if the main water supply was poisoned? If Batman and Robin couldn't find out who did it and how to stop them because they were dead?" usually that makes me stop calling him paranoid but only sometimes. So yeah back to Barbara. I know that I'm so mean for not telling her about the team (no, not the Batman team, I talking about Young Justice, herby referred to The Team, with capital "T"s) but I don't really have the authority to tell her about it. She might join, but there's no telling if the team will like her. It's not like they are mean people, but they didn't really warm up to Artemis quickly (if at all). Connor probably wouldn't really care that much, M'gann would love to have another "sister", Wally would undoubtedly flirt with her, Aqualad would like her after he made sure she was trustworthy, and I honestly don't know what Artemis would do. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about that for a while.

"Dick, did you call Barbara?" Bruce asks, entering the Batcave.

"Yep. She's ready to start."

"Good, because she has much to learn."

"What kind of things? She did really well."

"Her aim. If she's that bad at dodgeball then I don't even want to know how she'd be with a lethal weapon such as a Batarang."

"How come everything has the word "Bat" before it?"

"What do you mean Dick?" Bruce says, sighing at another one of his sidekicks strange questions.

"Like Batmobile, Batarang, Batjet, Batsuit, Batcave, Batcomputer, Batcloset?" I respond, shuddering at the thought of the creepy Batcloset.

"I don't really know Dick. I suppose I just..."

"Am not very creative when it comes to naming things?" I say, finishing his sentence. He just glares. Which by the way is waaay creepier when he's actually Batman. Bruce isn't that scary to be completely truthful. Bruce goes upstairs to the house and I follow. We have to explain to Alfred about Babs joining the team. He doesn't quite understand why we want another "helper", but eventually we convince him that Barbara would be a good addition to the Bat team.

"What do we call her?" Alfred asks.

"Girl Wonder?" I suggest.

"I don't think we need another "Wonder kid" around here." Bruce remarks.

"Fine, what about Chickadee?" Alfred suggests. We both stare at him.

"Uh, why?" I ask.

"To go with the whole bird theme." he explains.

"No." Bruce says "I will NOT fight alongside someone called Chickadee." We go through many different birds and various cool-sounding names when Alfred suggests Batgirl. Bruce naturally thought it was weird to have two bats, but agreed that it worked better than the various other names.

**!PAGEBREAK!**

When Babs comes over to the Batcave the next afternoon for training we asked her what she'd like to be called.

"Batgirl?" she suggests

"We actually thought the same." I say.

"I'm surprised you actually came up with that good of an idea Robin." She says laughing.

"Hey! And actually it was Alfred's idea."

"Figures." she says as Batman enters.

"Today we work on aim." he says.

"With what?" she asks.

"Batarangs and grappling hooks." she seems surprised at his words but obediently sets to work. Batman starts showing her how to hold the Batarang right and how to throw it at a training dummy. Suddenly I feel a whoosh of air and I see a streak of red.

"Flash, I thought I told you not to come into the Batcave uninvited." Batman says through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Really? Whoops I forgot! Sorry I didn't mean to but I really need to tell you about something really important about Superman! He found a huge chunk of Kryptonite in the basement of a really rich dude in Metropolis." The Flash says so fast it's barely audible. Apparently Batman can understand pretty well, because he goes over to the Batcycle and starts it up.

"Sorry Batgirl. Training will have to wait. Robin, I'll be back late." he says, almost sounding sorry that he couldn't spend more time training Barbara, who now wore her Batgirl costume (which is a purple shirt connected to a matching miniskirt and tights) and a mask much like Batman's.

"BatGIRL?" Flash says, confused as usual. Batman hasn't really told The League about having a new protégé yet. He's convinced it's his and only his business. I have no idea when he'll tell the League, but for now I guess I'll just pretend I know nothing.

"My new protégé." Batman explains "Which for now is top secret information." he adds glaring at The Flash to be sure he kept the secret.

Then they went off, Batman driving and The Flash running at the speed of light.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short!**** Please review and tell me how I did! Stay tuned for more!**


	3. What Team!

**Hello. Yes i do realize i make my chapters short, but that's just how i roll. Thanks for all of the reviews and the favs and follows. I do appreciate them immensely. Well I hope you like. ~Britt**

Pain shoots through my left leg. Brilliant. That's the leg I kick with. I pull out the knife. It didn't seem to go in too deep but it is bleeding a lot. Suck it up. I tell myself as I make hit with a right upper-cut to the lady's jaw. She stumbles back and looks surprised. I suppose she didn't think I was capable of that hard of a hit. She quickly regains her focus. I can't quite see what she's thinking, as I can't see her facial expressions. She is wearing a neon pink ski mask, pink sweatpants and a pink t-shirt that says: "Corellia". I'm not really sure if that's her name or an organization or what. She comes back at me, throwing knives every which way. Thankfully Batman and I just went over dodging random items in our training. It's already been six months since we started training and I feel less clueless about everything. But apparently I still am. Robin has been mysteriously disappearing, going to a "Math Lovers Club" at the community center. Trust me when I say I know he's not. He's always talking on the phone with someone named Kaldur, who apparently holds these "Math Club" meetings at random points. I've met some pretty bad extracurricular activity directors but never one as bad as this guy. I know there are other superheros and sidekicks out there, but Batman isn't sure I should meet them yet. One of Corellia's knives grazes my shoulder and I accidently yelp in surprise.

"So you can talk?" says an annoying squeaky voice that I can only guess is Corellia's.

"Just because I prefer to remain silent doesn't mean I can't talk." I respond through gritted teeth. "Why do you want the stupid chemical anyways?" I add, pointing to the small vile of pink liquid in the woman's (Well, I guess she really can't be much older than a girl) hand.

"Oh this? Sorry, that's a secret."

"Never would've guessed." I say, getting incredibly irritate with Corellia's voice. I throw a punch to her gut, which she dodges.

"Where's Batman?" she asks, kicking at my head. Why does everybody ask that?

"He's previously engaged." I respond, ducking.

"In battle?"

"Yes actually."

"Good, my job's done then." She says, running out of the dark alley that we were dueling in. I run to follow her but she quickly gets lost in the various shadows of the street. I look for what I can guess is about two hours. No sign of her. I never thought that a girl in such a bright color of pink could get lost that easily. I sigh and head back in the direction of the Wayne Mansion. Its already really late and I'm not excited about explaining to my dad why I am so tired tomorrow. When I get into the Batcave Robin and Batman are both waiting.

"What?" I ask "Did I do something wrong?"

"Uh Babs? Did you notice that you're bleeding?" Robin asks. I look down at my leg and sure enough I was. It wasn't a bad cut, and it wasn't a whole ton of blood, but Robin still looked worried. I glace at my shoulder. Amazingly the only thing there is a light scratch and ripped fabric.

"What happened to the thief you were chasing?" Batman asks.

"She got away. With the chemical from Cadmus." I reply. Batman doesn't say anything but instead walks over to the Batcomputer to try to locate her. Robin walks with me to find Alfred.

"Injured youself?" asks Alfred when we find him.

"I didn't injure myself. Someone injured me." I say, irritated.

"You're tired." Robin remarks.

"How do you figure?" I ask grumpily.

"You're cranky and snap a lot when you're tired." He says with a smile.

"Oh, sorry Alfred!" I apologize to the old butler.

"No harm done Mistress Gordon." He says kindly "You should see Master Bruce when he's had a bad night."

"It's kinda funny how worked up he gets." Robin remarks, staring off into space remembering a Bruce meltdown moment.

NEXT NIGHT ON PATROL

What a boring night for patrol. I can tell Robin is incredibly bored as well with the lack of… well, anything.

"I'm gonna go see if the Gotham bank is secure." He says.

"Uh, why? Last time I checked the bank had a pretty good security system." I respond.

"'Cause I'm bored, Batgirl!"

"Same here. Go ahead. If Batman comes back from his perimeter check then I'll call you." Robin sends me a thankful smile and runs off. I hear a strange noise behind me. Immediately I go into defense mode. My muscles tighten, ready to fight if the need arises.

"Cool it." Says a redheaded guy, stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" I say, still not trusting this stranger.

"Red Arrow. Who are _you_? Batkid?" he responds.

"Bat_girl_. What are you doing in Gotham? You do know that Batman has a very strict rule about other vigilantes coming into Gotham. In other words, you shouldn't be here."

"You work with Batman? Didn't think he worked with anyone but Robin."

"You know Robin?" I ask, confused. I've heard of Red Arrow. Batman sometimes talks about how much trouble he gets into. Robin always defends him, but that just creates even more tension. Whenever they talk about any of the sidekicks they seem to argue a lot. Apparently something happened between the sidekicks and mentors. I don't know what; neither Batman nor Robin will tell me.

"Yeah. He's a good friend. So _do_ you work with Batman?" Red Arrow asks me.

"SPEEDY!" yells an angry sounding female voice.

"It's RED ARROW! What do you want Arrowette?" he yells back.

"Do NOT call me Arrowette! When will you be done? Batman is gonna kill us if he knows we're here!" says a now visible blonde girl.

"Almost. Look Bat… Girl? Where's Batman?" asks Red Arrow.

"Right here." Growls Batman, appearing behind Red Arrow "What are you doing here Roy?"

"Trying to find Robin. He must've lost his phone again. Artemis claims the team is having "problems". So she threw a really big rock that shattered my window to get me up." He explains, glaring at the blonde beside him.

"Batgirl, go find Robin. Where is he anyway? You two were supposed to be on patrol together." Batman says, as usual stating the obvious.

"He went to see if the bank was secure." I respond.

"Why wouldn't it be? It does have state of the art security." Batman says, irritated.

"That's what I told him." I say, starting off to find him. Halfway to the bank we run into eachother. Mainly because I wasn't looking where I was running.

"Whoa Batgirl, what's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"Somebody named Red Arrow is here. Something about "team problems"." I say as we run in the direction of Red Arrow, Artemis and Batman "Is there another team you haven't told me about? I bet it has something to do with that Kaldur guy."

"Look Babs, I'll tell you later."

"No, you always say that, I want to know now."

"Okay, but it's a long story."

"We have a ways to go before we get back."

**Yes i ended the chapter rather abruptly but i thought it was a good point to stop. a semi-cliffhanger i guess. stay tuned for the next chapter and let me know how i did in a review!**


	4. Meeting, Batgirl B021

**K, so here is the long awaited new chapter. And before people get frustrated because its short please cut me some slack because honestly its not easy writing about the season 1 team because the makers created a practically whole new team (that I am not very happy about) and now I don't really have an inspiration. I really loved the old team and I can't see myself writing about the new one right now. So its really short but hopefully it is satisfactory because this is probably the last chapter of this particular FF. Check out Alex Skywalker's FFs if you like the season 1 team like I do because she is a fantastic writer and her newest story is fabulous. I love you guys and thanks so much for sticking with me even though I kinda stopped for such a long time! ~ Britt**

"So there is actually a teen crime fighting team? And Batman actually tolerates it?" I ask after Robin explains about the team he calls Young Justice.

"Yeah, Batman actually likes it, keeps us busy I guess." he replies.

"Okay, so the League just wanted a babysitting service?"

"No, we actually do a lot of our missions uh... Without League permission." Robin states, slightly embarrassed and slightly proud.

"Sounds... Fun?" Okay this team just seems a little weird.

"It's great. No dissing the Team." he says as we get to Batman and the two archers.

"Wow, it must be really bad if you got Red Arrow help." Robin says to the female archer.

"Yeah actually Artemis says that Aqualad and Wally are arguing about getting a new team member." Red Arrow says "and I just happened to be going this way anyway so..."

"You decided to be nice and actually pay attention to us?" Robin says, finishing Red Arrow's sentence. Red Arrow just glared.

"So the team isn't happy about the new possible addition then?" Batman asks.

"No. It's not like you even asked us about it." Artemis says, hands on her hips.

"When was it your decision who joined the team?"

"Uh since it was our team." Artemis says.

"Technically it's the League's team." Red Arrow responds, obviously frustrated "If you want to be independent then you should leave. Look, I have to go. Have fun with your team problems."

"You were real helpful." Artemis says, rolling her eyes.

"So who's joining the team, Batman?" Robin asks, with a mix of eagerness and caution. Batman just clears his throat. I can tell Robin is trying to figure out what that gesture meant. Artemis looks ready to leave.

"You mean... Batgirl?" Robin questions.

"Yes I do. Now you go help Aqualad, and take Batgirl with you. I have things to do." and with that, the Dark Knight is gone. Robin, Artemis, and me walk to a phone booth on the east side of Gotham. Artemis steps in disappears.

"That's a zeta-beam. You've probably seen the one in the Batcave. All you need to do is step in. It will recognize you. Batman programmed you into the system." Robin explains "Don't worry about meeting the team, they'll love you."

"Okay. Uh, you can go first." I say. Robin steps in, I see a flash of light, and he disappears. I step in. The phone booth smells like old sweaty socks, mixed with leather, dirt, and new car smell. A white light surrounds me and I hear a voice say:

"Recognizing, Batgirl B021." and suddenly I'm in a large room. To my right is a living room, to my left is a kitchen and there are computers everywhere. A group of people are loudly arguing. I slowly walk over, not feeling welcome in this big official building.

"Guys, quiet down for a minute. Look, I didn't know until about thirty minutes ago. Batman told Aqualad first apparently. Our new team member didn't know either. This is Batgirl everybody." Robin says, smiling at me. I feel super awkward and Robin introducing me so excitedly doesn't help.

"Hi I'm M'gann M'oors. This is Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, and of course you've met Robin. Welcome to the team." says a green skinned, red haired teenage girl.

"Huh, maybe she's not SO bad." a red haired boy remarks.

"You're just saying that cause she's pretty." Artemis growls.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Well if you guys are finished acting like toddlers then we should give Batgirl the tour." Robin says. After the long and confusing tour, we have some burnt cookies and milk. Kid Flash (who is actually Wally West, Dick's best friend who I've met before.) seems to be able to eat anything. Which is kinda cool. I will keep that in mind while trying out new recipes. Superboy has been staring at M'gann all day. I'm guessing they like each other. Artemis and Wally fight just about all the time, Aqualad is quiet, and Robin is... Robin. Seems like a good mix of people, but my mind isn't on making friends, my mind is on that Coriella girl. Why she stole the chemicals I don't know, but I know it can't be for good. Suddenly a voice plays over the loudspeakers. It's Batman and he says,

"Team, I have a new mission for you. A woman was found stealing some chemicals and I have my suspicions of her motives. Find her, retrieve the chemicals and report back promptly. Batman, out." That man's mind reading abilities are… Wow.

**That's it! Sorry I know it's so short! I hope you enjoyed and maybe you'll see a sequel? **


End file.
